The present invention relates to portable barbecue grills which are designed for outdoor use.
Barbecue grills which are sufficiently compact and light in weight that they can be easily taken to a picnic or camp site to cook foods have become very popular lately, in part because they make these activities, which are very important to people in today's industrial society, more predictable and enjoyable.
However, the known portable barbecue grills have fixed grates and thus they can not be very easily adjusted so as to control the degree to which the food positioned thereon is exposed to the fuels (charcoal) burning therein.